D'un Monde à l'Autre
by Vora
Summary: A future X-over with another famous video game. Snake and Otacon always find a way to be in trouble ! ^^


**D'un Monde à l'Autre**   


**Disclaimer :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule entre les évènements de Metal Gear Solid 1 et de Metal Gear Solid 2, il se pourrait qu'elle contienne quelques spoilers mais rien de bien méchant ! ^^ Il y a aussi certains détails que je risque d'arranger à ma sauce pour la fics, m'enfin la encore ce ne sera rien de bien formidable ! Enfin comme le titre l'indique, cette fics va dans quelque chapitre virer en crossover alors n'en soyez pas étonné ! Voila c'est tout bonne lecture ! ^^ 

***** 

**_Prologue : Troubles Nocturnes_**

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, au dehors soufflait un vent violent, sans doute le début d'une tempête. Il était déjà tard dans la nuit, et pourtant rien ne semblait dormir, au contraire.  
Des images colorées, défilaient rapidement à l'écran, accompagnées par une musique entraînante, sur laquelle un voix masculine chantait dans une langue étrangère. 

_« Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de  
Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai  
Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari  
Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru  
Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru »_

Puis soudain, lorsque le générique s'acheva, l'écran s'obscurcit et il y eu un petit clic sonore et métallique, signale indiquant que la cassette dans le magnétoscope se rembobinait, puis un autre clic, la cassette était remise à zéro.  
Il eu quelques instant de flottement. Lentement le spectateur leva la main, armé d'une télécommande, et éteignit le téléviseur. Pendant un long moment il ne bougea pas du canapé où il était confortablement installé. Après tout il avait bien le droit de flemmarder un peu avec la semaine infernale qu'il venait de passer. C'était son jour de repos et il venait de passer cinq heures d'affilées à regarder ses nouvelles acquisitions : La première saison de Ruroni Kenshin en VHS ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait leur sortie sous-titré en anglais, il n'était vraiment pas déçu ! Mais bon il préférait tout de même le manga, plus violent et plus drôle aussi.   
Otacon jeta négligemment un coup d'il à sa montre phosphorescente. Le cadran indiquait déjà trois heures du matin. Il étouffa un bâillement éléphantesque et s'étira, faisant craquer ses os de toutes parts. Bon maintenant il fallait qu'il s'arrache à l'étreinte moelleuse des coussinspas facile quand on a déjà horriblement envie de dormir et des courbatures dans tout le corps. Quelques minutes passèrent, le vent dehors se déchaînait, hurlant dans la nuit froide sa longue complainte monotone. Le jeune homme se fit violence et se mit difficilement sur pieds. Du pas mal assuré de quelqu'un qui venait de passer plusieurs heures assises, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en évitent tant bien que mal à se cogner aux meubles. Ce qui se solda par un lamentable écheccar il se cogna le pied contre un buffet. Pestant et jurant, il continua sa route en boitant légèrement.   
Le néon clignota quelques instants avant d'inonder complètement de lumière la petite salle de bain. Otacon commença à se brosser les dents tout en se regardant d'un il critique dans le miroir placé juste au dessus du lavabo. Il n'aimait guère l'image de lui-même que la glace renvoyait. C'était celle d'un jeune homme de taille moyenne et plutôt maigre, les cheveux un peu négligés, dont le visage fatigué était à moitié dissimulé derrière d'épaisses lunettes. Deux grandes cernes sombres s'étalaient sous ses yeux, témoignage de nombreuses heures de veille passés ces derniers jours.  
Il avait travaillé d'arrache pied cette semaine pour préparer la nouvelle mission que Snake devait effectuer demain. Encore un autre groupuscule de terroriste qui avait réussi à produire un Rexune bande des tarrés que Philanthropy se devait d'arrêter. Otacon c'était procuré toutes les informations nécessaire au bon déroulement de la mission, et désormais il n'y a avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passerait bien C'est à dire que Snake n'ai pas à tout faire péter ! Il s'agissait d'une mission de reconnaissance, Snake devrait juste espionner et rapporter toute les informations qu'il aurait obtenu, rien de plus, mais il doutait que le mercenaire se contenterait de jouer les observateursEnfin il n'allait pas se plaindre, un Metal Gear détruit et un groupe de terroristes démantelé étaient toujours une menace de moins pour l'humanité, aussi même l'ONU fermait les yeux lorsque Snake outrepassait les consignes, tant que cela ne s'ébruitait pas  
Otacon bailla encore une fois, il ne tenait presque plus debout et il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, mieux valait qu'il aille se coucher avant qu'il ne s'écroule de fatigue. Il se déshabilla rapidement, laissant les vêtements tomber en tas sur le sol et ne garda que son caleçon, puis ramassa le paquet de tissu et le lâcha dans la boite déjà bien rempli dont quelques tee-shirts sales dépassaient. Il faudrait quand même qu'il s'occupe de son appartement dans la semaine, sinon il vivrait bientôt dans une porcherie, et c'était déjà en bonne voie. Il jeta un dernier coup d'il dans le miroir. Il grimaça en voyant son corps pale et maigre. Après réflexion, il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de lui tout court sinon il finirait par plus s'apparenter à un zombi de Resident Evil qu'à un être humain  
Le jeune hacker se traînât jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula sur le lit les bras en croix. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa délicatement sur la table nuit et se glissa sous les draps en soupirant de bien être. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de se retrouver dans son lit après une longue journée, même s'il n'avait pas fait grand chose. Otacon s'enfouit la tête sous les couvertures et ferma enfin les yeux. Demain il resterait chez lui de toute manière, toute les données sur la mission était sur son pc personnel, aussi il resterait en contacte avec Snake par Codec pendant toute la mission et l'aiderait autant qu'il le pourrait dès que le mercenaire aurait besoin de lui.

*****

Le vent s'était enfin calmé et un silence pesant régnait dans le petit appartement. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était les légers ronflements du scientifique endormi. Pourtant des ombres se mouvaient dans le décor sombre et immobile, se dirigeant dangereusement vers le dormeur. Otacon se retourna dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Les silhouettes se figèrent un instant, les sens en alerte, mais reprirent leur progression vers le lit rapidement.   
Elles étaient désormais aux cotés du jeune homme, prêtes à agir, attendant le signal. L'une des silhouettes cagoulées sorti précautionneusement un morceau de tissu imprégné de liquide et fit un signe de tête à ses deux autres acolytes. Ils avaient enfin le signal. D'un même élan ils se jetèrent sur le hacker, lui immobilisant pieds et poings. Otacon ouvrit les yeux, réveillé d'un coup, paniqué. Il allait crier à l'aide lorsqu'on lui pressa quelque chose sous le nez, le bâillonnant par la même occasion. Le chloroforme fit très vite effet et il sombra dans l'inconscient.   
L'un des homme encagoulés jeta le scientifique sur son épaule après l'avoir préalablement ligoté fermement. Un autre pris le soin de déposer bien en évidence sur le lit un enveloppe. Puis ils quittèrent la petite chambre silencieusement, tel un cortège fantomatique emportant avec eux leur victime inconsciente et si précieuse.  


  
  
**A Suivre... **  


  
**Notes :**

Ceux qui connaissent auront reconnu les paroles de la chanson d'ending de la série TV de Kenshin : Heart of Sword ! Vi je sais j'ai pas pu résister ! ^^ Sinon j'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que c'est ma première fics MGS, qu'elle risque d'être assez longue et qu'il va falloir attendre encore quelques chapitres pour que l'histoire se met vraiment en place, donc patience ! ^^


End file.
